Hollow Grounds
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Jou became a SelfDefense teacher. Mokuba finds himself in need of such training and He and Seto turn to Jou. Now Seto can't help but wonder why he wants to know what made Jou take this journey in the first place. More to the plot than just this I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hollow Grounds

BleedingChaos: Welcome to a new fic. I told myself not to start any new ones until I finished my other ones but this idea has been bugging me since senior year of High school and I've been graduated for a few years now XD. I am glad I waited because I've been able to gather better ideas to throw into this story so I hope you enjoy. Please read and review and I promise this fic is going to get finished because its been burning in my mind for forever so just bare with me. I don't want any flames but if you have constructive criticism then it is welcomed. Without further adieu here is chapter one of "Hollow Grounds."

And on a little note most of what you see in this chapter in italics is past tense. I'm sure your all smart and will figure it out. I'm going to ask a friend to Beta this for me so if she agrees I will re-post corrections she gives me. For now enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ha!" A group of teens punched the air. "Again," a voice bellowed out to the teens. "Ha!" "Again!" "HAA!" "Alright that's enough for today. You guys did great. Your skills are improving drastically. Keep up the good work, class is dismissed" the blond said with a proud beaming smile.

"Thank you Jou Sensei!" The group bowed in respect before him before they scampered away to the showers and changing rooms. Jou sank to the floor, sweat glistening on his forehead and partly revealed chest. He closed his eyes remembering the first time he walked through these doors as a student. He'd been a terrified fifteen year old with fresh wounds from his father's drunken beating. The Sensei had taken one look at him and decided that Jou was going to be his apprentice.

Jou had been confused and quite the cynic back then. When the Sensei had approached him Jou had lashed out at him and was quite surprised when he had found himself pinned to the floor in a manner of seconds. _"What's your name boy?" "J-Jounouchi" "Well Jou, From this day on you will be my student. That." He said indicating to Jou's battered form. "Won't ever happen again."_

Jou's eyes snapped open when a bunch of feet pattering over to him sounded. He smiled seeing his students again bowed before him. "Thank you Sensei! Good-bye!" They said before turning for the door and heading in their own direction.

Jou stood up and locked the doors as that was the last class for the day. He smiled lightly thinking of the parent's that helped keep this place up and running. Was "The Last Stand" the better dojo in the area? Hardly yet he still seemed to get full classes. One parent had come up to him and thanked him tremendously for teaching her son the art of defense. And not only did she thank him for his services but she even went as far as to thank him about the price for the classes and the values that the kinds brought home with you. _Your fist should be tools to protect, not weapons to destroy. _That's what his Sensei had taught him and that's what he teaches his students. Nobody should be made a victim of. He should know of all people. With the bitter thoughts of his father he turned and headed to the showers. The hot spray was enough to relax him and he again allowed himself to be enveloped by memories of the past years.

"_What is this crap Sensei!" Jou demanded as he looked aghast at his Sensei who sat calmly with his knees bent and his hands resting gently upon them. He was the vision of peace with his eyes closed. "Sitting here with my eyes closed and twiddling my thumbs will get me killed where I'm from." It was already two weeks into his training and all they did was sit her and close their eyes. He didn't understand why and his Sensei never said a word to him about it every time he asked. Jou growled when his questions once again fell on deaf ears. He lunged. And found himself pinned to the mat face down with his arm twisted behind his back._

"_H-How'd you do that! Your eyes were closed!" Jou asked in astonishment. "My eyes were closed yes, but I was seeing with my other scenes. Rash actions will only get you hurt or worse killed. Calm and collected is the key to staying alive and unharmed. Understand?" His Sensei asked ans Jou beamed up at him nodding animatedly._

_Two months later he had got the basics down and decided that he wasn't going to take his dad's crap anymore. And he told him just that... He got the living shit beat out of him. The next day Jou trudged to his Sensei and of course got scolded for being rash. "We might have got the basics down Jounouchi, but you still need strategy and strength to back it up. The key is to use the enemies strength and weight against him. Another tip in assuring Victory."_

Jou stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled dry and changed into his street cloths which consisted of: Black jeans and a black sleeveless top. He shrugged on his light coat and made his way home in the early fall season.

Walking up to the apartment he smiled. It was the first time he'd ever been able to call a place home. His Sensei had opened his doors to him once Jou had reached 18 so that the blond would always have a safe haven to go to besides "The Last Stand." That was 5 years ago.

His Sensei passed away two years ago leaving him both the dojo and this apartment. The world was poorer for loosing such a great man to an incurable illness. He unlocked the door and was immediately assaulted by a happy fluffy kitten pawing at his jeans. "Hey there Precious." he greeted as he stooped down to give the kitten some much needed affection. "Are ya happy to see me or are ya just hungry?" The kitten mewled up at him in answer. "I'll take that as a yes to both" he said picking the kitten up and taking it into the kitchen and fed him. He himself through some left over spaghetti into the microwave and once heated took his plate and a can of coke and walked into the living room and flipped the TV on and switched to the news. He needed to see the weather forecast for tomorrow. He was going to pay his respect to his Sensei's grave.

Sighing he turned up the volume and sat back in the comfy couch and watched the news drool on about boring information he didn't much care for. That was until a certain brunettes name came up. _Seto Kaiba. _I haven't thought much about him since graduation. It was odd thinking about him now after what...six years without so much as seeing each other. Granted it's not like they were all buddy buddy back in the day but they had gotten more...civil around one another. If you could call tossing insults back and fourth half halfheartedly civil. Thinking back on brunette reminded him that he needed to call Yugi. Him and Yami had taken a trip to Egypt for a month exhibition and came back two days ago, he had been giving them time to come back and readjust to the time difference. Perhaps he'd give them a call when he got back from visiting his Sensei.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto stared blankly at his laptop screen, not that he would let anyone catch him doing such a thing, his thoughts in other places. He had heard the news report about him being 'deathly ill.' He rolled his eyes. Leave it to the bloody paparazzi to turn a simple cold into a death sentence. He sighed in frustration as he closed up his work. He wasn't going to be able to finish any more work with his brain all fuzzy from the medicine his doctor had prescribed him. He's also been forced, by none other than his conniving yet lovable little brother, to take some sick leave so he had the rest of the week off. Just what the hell was he supposed to do for Monday to roll around! It was only Tuesday for crying out loud! A cold isn't to bad so why were they being so persistent on getting him to take sick leave. Whatever...perhaps he'll take his time to have a little more bonding with his brother. Maybe catch up on a few books he'd been meaning to read... He plopped his head down on his desk. Was his life really that..._boring? _Not that spending time with his beloved, yet manipulative, little brother was boring but... When was the last time he went out with friends...? When was the last time he had _friends? _

With that depressing thought in mind he packed up his work and left his room. He wandered down the hall until he heard noise from the gaming room. Not a surprise. He entered the room and Mokuba paused his game and looked up at him concern immediately creasing his brow. "Brother, I thought you were supposed to be in bed resting." Mokuba chided gently. Leave it to Mokuba to act like a mother hen. Seto gave him the 'back off or you won't hear the end of it' look and made the young teen sigh. "I'm...bored" Seto said finally and Mokuba dropped the controller. He snapped "Oh for Christ's sake I'm not some god. I am human ok? I _do _feel you know." He said finally plopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Well... could you come with me tomorrow?" Mokuba asked. "Go? Where?" Seto asked and when Mokuba's face fell his heart broke. He knew Mokuba must have brought it up to him previously but it had...slipped his mind. Kaiba's don't _forget. _"The funeral? One of my friends died in a car crash a week ago. They are holding the service tomorrow. I don't want to be alone big brother" Mokuba said tears swimming in his eyes. This was one of the times that he knew those tears were genuine and not a ploy to get his way.

"Alright Moki I'll go with you tomorrow...but what about school?" Seto asked and got another blank stare from Mokuba. "The day that I told you about the accident you asked me when the service was and asked for the day of and after off for me...You sure your feeling ok?" Mokuba asked worry once more on his face. "Yeah...I guess I'm going to go lie down. Perhaps the cold is getting to my head" Seto said and left the room. "It's just the cold..." he told himself as if trying to reassure a small nagging in the back of his brain.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was raining...of course it was raining. He hadn't bothered to stay up to watch the news. The media had been going on and on about how Seto Kaiba was going to die a young single bachelor. He rolled his eyes again. He knew Seto Kaiba, evil doesn't die that easily. He snickered to himself at that. Not that he thought the brunette was particularly evil..hes been up against some evil bastards...like Marik for one. He shuddered at the memory of the battle city duels and decided that those memories best stayed locked up. Malik and the insane Yami seemed to have got a understanding for one another and Marik has been more tame...ish.

He sighed his head hanging down as he ran placed his hand on the cool wet stone of his Sensei's tombstone. He looked at the assortment of flowers that he chose himself. Iris' meaning inspiration, surrounded by pink Carnations meaning gratitude, and finished off with white Carnations meaning remembrance. His Sensei had done so much, given him so much. It was a shame that he was gone. Jou was very lonely without him. Sure he had his friends but they had lives to live also. It didn't revolve around one another and dueling like it did back in the day.

He felt alone now more than ever... "Jou? Is that you Jou?" A voice called behind him. Turning he saw long raven black hair tucked under a hood and black umbrella. "Mokuba?" Jou called in disbelief.

"What are you doing here..? Oh god! Kaiba didn't!" He cut off as he suddenly got frantic remembering the news from last night.

"Relax mutt I'm right here. It's nice to see you worrying for your master" Seto said as he walked up beside his brother looking impeccable in his black suit. It suited his eyes. Made them seem to glow.

Jou felt the hair's on the back of his neck rise and he growled low in his throat. "Well, You look good for an almost corpse...and I'm not a mutt and you _certainly _aren't my master rich punk"

"It's only a cold, they act like I'm going to keel over any second now" Seto groaned. Jou snickered at that "leave it to the paparazzi to turn a simple case of cold into a death prediction" "My thoughts exactly mutt."

Jou ignoring the mutt comment again and turned back to Mokuba. "So if he's alive and kicking why are you two here in the cemetery?" Jou asked.

"My friend died. I came to pay my respects" Mokuba said. Jou placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to hear about your friend kid." Jou said sincerely.

"What about you?" Mokuba asked

"Ah...well guess you can say I'm here for the same things...He was a..._dear _ friend of mine" Jou said.

With the look of affection that crossed Jou's face made something in Seto's chest tighten...made him want to push Jou in the mud so that he could wipe the look from his face...wait what the hell was he thinking?

"One of your band of freaks die?" Seto asked. The look on Jou's face...it was one that would be burnt into his mind late into the night. Such..._anguish._

"You know what Kaiba you are such a fucking asshole. Maybe it should have been you they tossed into the whole 6 feet under. The world might be a brighter place without the big bad CEO acting all high and mighty to those less fortunate than you." Jou spat and immediately bit his tongue seeing the flicker in the brunettes eyes. He was about to turn and leave when something stopped him. A hand in his own. Seto turned to look and saw Jou's honey brown eyes boring right back into him.

"I'm sorry...that was insensitive. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have." Jou said shocking both the CEO and his younger brother. Just when the hell did Jounouchi learn how to be...well _not _brash.

"It's fine...I shouldn't be poking fun at you in a place like this. It's no time for jokes." Seto said and Jou blinked. Was Kaiba being...civil to him? Did he step into the twilight zone... or perhaps the both of them have grown up since their 18 year old selves to the 23 year old selves they were today.

And the next thing he knew it he was sitting in the coffee shop having a late with the brunette and his kid brother.

"My Sensei, That's who I was visiting today. He died 2 years ago." Jou finally explained. Seto didn't know why but he was relieved to hear it wasn't one of his friends from school days.

"Sensei? What was he your Sensei for?" Mokuba asked.

"Ah for Martial arts/ Self defense" Jou said making their brows raise high. "Why did you need that?" Seto suddenly asked. Was it just him or did it seem like the CEO was paying more attention now. He didn't want to admit the real truth.

"Haha you know me. A punk street fighter has always got to be on the top of his game." Jou said brushing it off. It didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed male but he left it alone...he didn't even know why he cared.

"Do you still talk to Yugi and them?" Mokuba asked. Kid sure was asking a lot of questions. Then again its been 5 years since they last really saw one another. "Of course I do. Yug's one of my best buds. He and Yami just got back from a trip from Egypt. I was going to call him to see if we could do something later if you wanna tag along" Jou said.

"Oh Seto can I!" Mokuba was almost bouncing out of his seat. "You got school work to make up for" Seto said and the boy's happy face fell into a million sad pieces. "Aw come on Kaiba, Have a heart, look at his face" Jou said teasingly and it died off slowly when he realized the slight twitch of the brunettes expression. Ok so that definitely hit a nerve.

"Fine" Seto relented "But I want you home before 7" Seto said and Mokuba pouted. "Thats so lame 11" Mokuba retorted.

"8."

"9"

"Fine" "YAY! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba cheered happily while Seto and Jou took a sip from their coffees both hiding a smile.

BleedingChaos: Well there you have it. Chapter one. What do you think? Like dislike? Don't worry more drama and danger will unfold soon. I promise this story has a happy ending don't worry. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow Grounds

BleedingChaos: Well here I am with chapter two. I'm glad for the four reviews I received and in one day! Thank you! I wish my partner in crime / beta was around she'd be able to help me with the scene that's formulating in my head. None the less enjoy the chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jou, Mokuba, and Seto sat in the Limo. After getting permission to go with Jou to Yugi's he'd asked how they were going to get there and Jou suddenly felt sheepish. He would usually walk anywhere he wanted to go rain or shine. But he wouldn't want Mokuba walking in the rain and he was sure Seto would be apposed to the idea.

"You were planning on walking weren't you? You are such a puppy" Seto said absentmindedly. Jou fumed. "I'm not a..." He stopped suddenly. _'Wait did he just call me...puppy? That's a first.'_

His cheeks flushed lightly and he just turned and pretended he could see out the dark tinted windows of the limo. He gasped as something small landed in his lap. He picked up the cell phone and looked confused at Seto. "What's this?" Jou asked. "It's a cell phone mutt." Seto said making Jou grumble. "We now have a firm grasp of the obvious." Jou said sarcastically. Seto smirked as he recognized the quote the blond just muttered. "Thank you Sherlock Holmes" Seto retorted making Jou's eyes snap up to his. "You know that movie?" Jou asked

"Of course I do mutt. I like to watch movies on my spare time. Anyways use it to call Yugi and let him know that I'll be dropping you guys off." Seto said "R-right" Jou said as he quickly punched in Yugi's number and it was answered on the third ring. "Kaiba?" Yugi's surprised voice answered. How the hell did Yugi have Kaiba's number? Shaking his head he replied when he heard Yugi whisper hello uncertainly. "Nah Yug' it's me."Jou said. "Jou! How are you? Why...Why are you calling from Kaiba's phone?" Yugi asked

"And I could ask you how you got his number...Anyways I ran into the Kaiba brothers earlier today and I mentioned about calling to see if we could hang out and if it would be ok if Mokuba hung out with us." Jou said.

"Of course! It's been awhile since I saw him last. Why don't we have a big get together? I'll invite the gang... and ask Kaiba to come along to. It will be like old time's in high school." Yugi said

"Sure lemme ask Kaiba" Jou said pulling the phone away from his ear and looked at Kaiba who had a scowl on his face as if he knew what he was going to be asked. "Yugi decided to invite the whole gang for a get together. He want's to know if you'll come" Jou said.

"Not in his wildest dreams." Seto answered without hesitation. Jou scowled while Mokuba went on the offense. "Aw come on Seto. Its been such a long time since you've seen them. How bad can it be? You said so yourself the other day you were bored" Mokuba replied

Jou's eyes shot up "No way" he said laughter now in his eyes. Seto growled at this then turned back to Mokuba with a droll stare. "You pushed me into talking almost a week of 'Sick' day's Mokuba remember? I should be home resting because I'm so sick remember" Seto retorted shutting Mokuba up.

"You're so mean Seto. You don't want to do anything with me. Your always gone at work and even when you are home your still working." Mokuba said solemnly. Jou was astonished at the tenderness and guilt that showed in the brunettes eyes. It was one of the few human things he noticed about the CEO.

"Alright, I'll go" Seto said and then he turned away as if it were the end of discussion. "Yay! Seto your the BEST!" Mokuba said happily.

"Hello...Jou? Are you still there?" Yugi called out. 'Oh shit Yug' ' Jou thought as he quickly pulled the phone back to his ear "Yeah were coming. We'll be there soon" Jou said and they said their good-byes and Jou handed back the phone. "Thank you" Jou said and Seto looked at him with a odd look. "I didn't agree to go for you it was for Mokuba." Seto said. Jou arched a brow "I was thanking you for letting me use your phone" Jou said and almost had a heart attack when he saw the CEO's cheeks blush scarlet as the blue eyed male turned away with a grunt.

Jou sat back and was grinning slightly. '_Thing's are starting to get interesting again Sensei' _Jou thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The limo pulled up in front of the little game shop and Seto groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be around these guys...didn't want Mokuba around these guys and yet here they were because he just couldn't say no to his little brother and the blond across from them. That was another problem. Jou...Things were odd around him now. His heart rate kept increasing and he couldn't seem to place thoughts to the tangle of emotions he was experiencing at the moment. He couldn't describe it and that's what bugged him all to hell.

"Kaiba are ya come'in' or what?" Jou asked as he and Mokuba had already gotten out of the limo. He suddenly had an imagine of himself stomping his foot and whining 'I dun wannaaaaa' Seto shook his head. The cold was probably still affecting his thinking. Yeah that's it. Blame the cold...

"Yes" He said as he to got out of the limo and his driver drove off. It almost felt like abandonment. With a sigh the three walked up to the shop and Jou opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the shorter male who didn't seem to have grown much even in age. "Hey Yug'. How was Egypt?" Jou asked. "Oh it was wonderful. We have so many pictures to show you. But we can do that later. It's good to see you again Kaiba." Yugi said

"Humph" was all Seto said in return before he was elbowed in the ribs painfully by his little brother. He hissed and looked down at him with a glare and Mokuba gave him the 'be nice or ill find something to blackmail you with later' stare. With a groan he turned back to Yugi. "Thanks...erm... Your hair is as unruly as ever" he said. That was a compliment right?

"Uh...thanks Kaiba. Everyone hasn't arrived yet its just Yami and Honda at the moment." Yugi said leading them to the living room where the Pharaoh was seated playing a game of chess with a fuming Honda. He obviously was loosing. "Hey Honda don't think to hard or your bring might over heat." Jou said and the male immediately looked up. "Jou! It's been forever" Honda said as he rushed to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Yeah yeah I know I've been a little busy sorry" He said sheepishly.

"I heard you got a full class again Jou. That's great" Yami said with a small smile and a questioningly look at Kaiba as he stood awkwardly in the doorway while Yugi and Mokuba talked animatedly about some of the sites in Egypt. "You can sit down you know" Yami said making Seto look at him "No thanks I'll stand." Seto said. "You're going to stand all night?" Yami asked. Seto thought about it then shrugged "If need be" he said. "Seto don't be so stubborn." Mokuba scolded making the brunette inwardly groan and reluctantly he walked to the arm chair and sat down.

"Oh Jou come to my room I'll show you those pictures" Yugi said. Jou nodded and followed the smaller male upstairs.

When they entered the room Yugi shut the door behind them and looked at Jou thoughtfully before walking to the bed and pulling out the pictures. "Hey Jou? Why are you..?" Yugi started but Jou cut him off "Here with Kaiba? I bumped into him and Mokuba at the cemetery today. Apparently one of Mokuba's friends recently passed away and I was visiting my Sensei." Jou said. "From there we ended up in the Cafe and had lattes" Jou said smiling sheepishly. "It was...surprisingly nice" Jou said lightly. Yugi smiled something mischievous twinkling in his eyes but Jou didn't notice as they continued to look through the pictures.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto groaned as the rest of the gang started showing up all looking disbelievingly at Seto Kaiba being there. He almost wanted to growl at them but looks from Mokuba kept him silent. He groaned when both Marik and Bakura came in all carrying tons of alcohol. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Let's play a game!" Bakura shouted. "A drinking game!" Marik added as Jou and Yugi came down the stairs Seto's eyes immediately following Jou for some reason. Yugi sat in Yami's lap while Mokuba sat beside them. Seto glanced curiously as all the respected Yami's and Hikaris sat close. To close...what was going on.

Then it hit him as he watched Yami nuzzling Yugi, The way Bakura was trying to slide his hand up Ryou's shirt and...by the way Marik and Malik were making out. Seto couldn't say he was surprised about his discovery but it was a reality he was sure he wanted to face yet...something he didn't want his little brother to see.

"Jou why aren't you sitting?" Yami asked as he observed the way Jou casually stood off to the side. "Oh...Um. There weren't anymore available seats so I guess I was just standing." Jou said sheepishly

"Well your a mutt, so why don't you come sit at your masters feet" Seto said with a smirk earning glares from most the occupants of the room. Only Marik and Bakura were grinning at the comment. Figures.

Jou growled lightly but suddenly an Idea popped into his head. '_I'll show you, you rich bastard' _Jou thought as he walked over to the CEO and stood in front of him and turned and then sat down in Seto's lap shocking everyone in the room. Marik and Bakura burst out laughing. "If I have to have _you_ as a master then I'm damn well going to make myself comfortable." Jou said as he wriggled slightly getting more comfy.

Seto's cheeks flamed slightly as he let out a weird sound between a groan and a whimper. Jou was waiting to be shoved onto the ground and told to 'stay' but it didn't come. Instead he felt Seto shift slightly so that he could look at the occupants of the room. "Now that everyone is seated comfortably, what were we supposed to be playing?" Seto asked.

"I never" replied Marik. "Oh! That sounds fun!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Your not playing" Seto said quickly. Mokuba pouted. "Aw come on Seto! I don't have school tomorrow and I'm with friends. It's not like I'm with strangers and your here to supervise me" Mokuba retorted.

"Fine." He said albeit reluctantly. He was about to be eighteen anyways so he'll bend just this once.

"Great!" Bakura chipped in. Marik lent in to Bakura. "Operation get the CEO's puppy drunk?" Marik whispered. "Oh you are so on" Bakura said as then they both cackled suspiciously gaining odd looks from the group.

After setting up the drinks Yugi decided that he would go first. "We wanna add one catch to the game" Marik said and everyone looked at him. "The first one to run out of shots has to spend the night with Kaiba" Bakura said. "Absolutely not!" Seto exclaimed making the two yami's smirk. "What's the matter Kaiba? Backing out of a challenge?" Bakura said with a smirk and when he saw the twitch to the CEO's eyes both Bakura and Marik thought 'hook,line,sinker'

"Fine then" Seto said as he stiffened lightly under Jou his back growing taunt. "Excellent. Yugi, if you would start us off then" Marik said as he sat back with Malik.

"OK lets see, I've never had detention" Yugi said. Jou and Honda both groaned. "Way to throw us under the bus pal." Jou said as he and Honda, Malik and Mokuba drank. Seto glared at his little brother who only grinned back at him. And of course Bakura and Marik drank. When they join in their classes when they got separate bodies they had caused all kinds of hell.

Since Yami was beside Yugi it was his turn. " I've never lost a duel to Kaiba" Yami said with a smug smirk. Jou and Marik both drank (A/n: I know Jou has I think Marik might have in Battle city I'm not to sure as I haven't watched much past battle city yet =[ )

It was now Bakura's turn. "I never...I never received a blow job in a movie theater" Bakura said earning a slight pinch from Ryou. Yami,Malik, and Marik all drank. All eyes turned on a very embarrassed Yugi. Ryou thought for a second before he choose his I never. "I've never been a bully" Ryou said. Jou, Honda, Marik and Bakura drank. They looked at Seto. "What?" He said. "You bully Jou all the time you have to drink" Yugi said. He scowled but downed a shot too.

Marik smirked as it was now his turn. "I've never had a crush on someone whose older than me" Marik said "That's not fair your like Ancient!" Honda said. "Drink up boys" Marik said with a laugh. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Mokuba, Honda, and Jou all drank.

Mokuba was next to choose. "I never...cheated on a test before" He said. Jou, Honda, Bakura and Marik drank.

It was now Malik's turn. "I've never been to America before." Seto, Mokuba, and Jou drank. Mokuba started to look green. "Uh...Yugi...Big Brother...I think I'm gonna quit drinking. I wanna go lie down. I don't feel so well." Mokuba said.

"Nonsense I'll just take us home"Seto said "No...I want you to stay and continue. Its been awhile since you've been out with friends." Mokuba said and Seto sighed and nodded. Yugi lead Mokuba up to his room and returned a few minuets later. "Poor kid" He said lightly as he sat back down and resumed the game. It was now Jou's turn. His face was flushed and he was swaying just a bit in the CEO's lap.

"I never slept with a guy" Jou said not being able to think of anything else at the moment. His vision was getting kinda hazy. Honda, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura all drank. They turned to Honda with wide eyes. He flushed deeply "Shut up" He said. Seto was up. "I never kissed a guy before" He said. Everyone drank. Seto was surprised to see his puppy drink. Wait...his puppy? Perhaps the alcohol was making him smooth with his tongue.

It was now Honda's turn. "I've never given a blow job" Honda said. Everyone drank but Seto and Honda. Seto was even more curious now and he couldn't help but wonder who Jou could have been with. And why the hell was he caring about this! Damn this game and damn alcohol!

Yugi's turn again. "I never had a sibling" He said. Jou, Seto, and Malik drank. Marik and Bakura shared a grin when they noticed Jou only had two more shots to go.

Yami thought for a moment before saying "I never skipped school" He said. Jou, Seto, Honda, Marik, Malik, And Bakura all drank. Bakura smirked it was his turn and he would make sure that the blond drank his last shot.

"I never had a crush on a 'teacher' before." None but Jou drank thus ending the game.

"Game over and now Kaiba has to take his puppy home!" Marik said as he and Bakura howled with laughter. Jou was now leaning back against Seto. When had that happened? His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his lips slightly parted. His eyes also seemed to be a bit unfocused. Seto groaned inwardly when he felt a wave of emotions hit him hard. He shook his head in denial as he stood forcing Jou up with him having to reach out and yank him back against his chest hard to keep him from falling head first into the coffee table. In doing this he made the blonds body totally contact with his own and the males rear nestled his groin very suggestively and Seto found himself liking the contact and rocked into him slightly before realizing what he was doing. Thank god no one seemed to notice. At least that's what he thought. Both Bakura and Marik grinned at one another having caught the slight movement.

Seto called for the limo that arrived in minuets. Yugi had gone up to get Mokuba and Seto had set Jou back in the chair as the blond was unstable with his standing. Everyone saw them off and now the three of them sat in the limo and Seto opened up the mini fridge and pulled out a bunch of fruit to help with the alcohol. By time they got home Jou had been doing much better with standing and walking. It was still obvious that he was a bit drunk however. Seto sighed. He didn't know why he had agreed to a drinking game...let alone letting the loser into his home.

Mokuba had gone straight up to bed leaving a fuming Seto behind with Jou. The maids were off at this hour so he had no one to prepare a room for Jou. He should just shove him in one of the rooms anyways. It had a mattress. He would then just pull covers out of the linen closet and toss them on the blond then go into his own room. And yet he found himself steering the blond into his private room. "Wow Kaiba its huge" The blond said in awe. "My whole apartment could fit in here." Jou said in awe as he looked around before sitting on the edge of Kaiba's bed.

Seto discarded his black suit top and removed the tie. He started to undo his shirt buttons when he realized that Jou was looking at him. He sighed not being able to hold his tongue any longer. "Jou...who did you do those...things with?" Seto asked. Were Jou sober he would have growled none of his damn business. But as it were he wasn't so he found himself looking up to the ceiling. "My Sensei" He said lightly. Seto had to say he was a little taken back by the response. He looked back at Jou and his heart hammered in his chest lightly when he saw a small blissful smile on the blonds face. It made him angry.

As if sensing his glare Jou's smile faded as he now looked back at the male. "Why do you ask?" Jou asked. Seto grunted and turned his back to him as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. "It doesn't matter" He was about to peel it off when he felt Jou's hot breath on the back of his neck. "If it didn't then you wouldn't have asked" Jou said lightly. Seto turned to Jou about to give him a piece of his mind when his breath caught in his throat the dim lighting in the room made Jou look down right seductive. And he then acted on impulse. He crushed his lips to the blonds. He expected to feel a fist bit all he felt was warm desperate hands clinging onto his shoulders as the blond kissed him back roughly.

Seto growled into the kiss when Jou's hands suddenly started to wander the CEO's chest and his finger grazed a nipple making Seto moan huskily. Jou did it again and elicited a same response. When he pinched it with a nail he found himself turned and pushed against the CEO's dresser and felt their hips start to rock together. Jou moaned into their kiss and the sound sent blood rushing to his already partially hard cock. Seto's hands started to slid under Jou's shirt and was happily surprised when he felt tight muscles. Self-defense classes really paid off it seemed. His hands roamed to the others muscled back and a hand even dipped down to grope the others rear and my what a fine rear it seemed to be.

Seto started to kiss Jou more feverishly as his hand slid back to the front and was about to slid its way into Jou's pants when the blond finally pulled back from the kiss and his hand had stopped Seto from going any further. Jou looked up to Seto confusion mixed with lust and haze from the alcohol in his eyes. "M'sleepy" He suddenly said.

"R-right" Seto said turning and grabbing an extra change of pajamas from his dresser and handed them to the blond. "Bathroom?" "The second door to the left is my master bathroom." With a nod the blond turned and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He heard the shower water running and Seto finished getting dressed and crawled into bed.

A few moments later Jou with his hair still partially wet from the shower approached the bed slowly. "Where am I suppose to sleep?" Jou asked with a bit of a slur. Seems like the shower hadn't helped chase away the effects of the alcohol if that had been what the blond was intending. "Well...I don't have a room properly set up at the moment. Takes to much time for the maids to maintain so you'll have to sleep here" Seto said. He expected some sort of reactions from Jou but got none that he had been expecting. "Ok G'night Kaiba" He said as he simply crawled into Kaiba's bed and laid with his back to the CEO and drifted right off to sleep.

Seto laid awake for a bit trying to process all that was going on. When all the answers to his questions kept eluding him he growled in frustration and just let himself fall asleep...not before rolling to look at the blond. He brushed some of the hair out of the blonds eyes and felt something in him stir when Jou unconsciously turned to snuggle to him in his sleep. "Goodnight puppy" he whispered before he let sleep take him.

BleedingChaos: HAH! Bet you thought I was gonna make them do it there because they were drunk. Hehe NOPE! But don't worry It will happen in due time. I don't want to particularly rush this story because I'm trying my best to keep the characters as in character as I can make them. And now that we know that there is possible chemistry between them things should progress more smoothly emotion wise. For Seto anyways. I mean hes always straight to the point. He wants something he gets it. It's the blond that's going to be a bit tricky =]. Don't worry you'll see what I'm talking about. Point being is I want THEM to develop before I have them jumping into bed ya know? Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the first. Ill have the next one out soonish hopefully =]

Review pretty please. Got anything you might want to see happen? If it fits into my story then I would happily add it. If not then Id be happy to write a side story or one shot or something for the idea =]. Till next chapter Adieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow Grounds 3

Jou woke up and flames immediately stole up his cheeks as memories from last night flooded him. He couldn't remember with one-hundred percent clarity but he remembered most of it. He remember being at Yugi's with Kaiba and Mokuba. Remember them playing a drinking game which he lost. How the hell did he loose! Those bastards were purposefully making him drink! He would soooo get them back for that. Anyways, so he lost and...he was now at Kaiba's...in his bed...beside him. He looked over his shoulder where the brunette laid sleeping peacefully. His face flamed once again. He had made out with Kaiba last night!

He slipped out of bed and crept into the bathroom. He would take a quick shower and then he would sneak out before the other woke up. He was use to being up a little before five am now a days since he had early classes for some students who weren't available later in the evening. He took a better look at the bathroom and was in awe. It was beautiful. The upper half of the wall was pained a cerulean blue like in his bedroom. The floor was black tile with gold dragons on them. The Bathtub was a huge jacuzzi size and was black and gold marble. The shower to the side of it was the same black tile with gold dragons on it. He disrobed and tossed the pj's he had borrowed from Kaiba in the hamper and picked up his cloths he had left on the floor last night and hung them on the hook. He started the shower and stepped under the hot spray with a low moan of appreciation.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto opened his eyes as soon as the door to the bathroom shut. He was satisfied when he didn't hear the lock kick into place. He stood from the bed and dressed quickly before looking through the closet for something that might fit his puppy. Yes _HIS_ puppy. He came to terms with it last night. Jou was something more that just a...well what could he call him? They hadn't exactly been friends before this but no matter. He decided he wanted his puppy. And one way or another he'll have him.

He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck top. It should fit him right? God knows it didn't fit him anymore. His legs were to long and the turtleneck looked like a belly shirt on him since his torso had filled out. He brought to the cloths and was glad Jou's back was to him. He didn't want the embarrassing confrontation right now but that gave him a good view of the blonds ass...and the scars that marred the perfect skin. He stood frozen unable to look away. That was until the blond turned around and yipped in surprise and slipped onto the floor luckily landing on his bottom. "K-Kaiba what the hell" He stammered as he pushed his hair out of his face.

He held out fresh cloths for his excuse of being there. "Thought you needed fresh cloths." He said as he set them on the sink. "Towels are in the cupboard beside you." He said again as he opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask something else but kept quiet. "When your finished follow your nose. Their will be some breakfast for you. Don't take to long or it will get cold" Seto said as he then left as quickly as he had came leaving no room for ifs, ands, buts about it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jou blinked as Kaiba left the bathroom his cheeks flushed as Kaiba had seen him naked. And after their make out session last night he was remembering he almost saw Kaiba naked. "Oh Ra what is going on" he whispered to himself as he stood up and finished up his shower then stepped out onto the bathroom mat and dried off and walked to the cloths Kaiba had given him. He pulled on the black jeans that fit him like a glove. Hugged his ass and thighs just right. The black turtleneck also hugged his figure perfectly. He stepped into his black dress shoes and grasped his suit from yesterday and folded it neatly then made his way downstairs. And sure enough following his noes he found the dining room where Kaiba already sat going between writing on his laptop and filling out paperwork. "Is that what you do every morning Kaiba?" He asked as he sat at the table beside him while several plates were set before him of delicious smelling food. His mouth watered. He just noticed that he was starving. Kaiba looked up at him only to smile when he saw Jou practically stuffing food down his face. He chuckled making Jou pause and look up at him. He flushed slightly. "Uhh...Sorry...I was really hungry...guess alcohol does that to you huh" he said lightly.

"Eat as much as you want." Kaiba said taking a sip of his coffee and took a bite of his own plate of food. And their peaceful morning was interrupted by a stumbling Mokuba Kaiba. He looked green still. "I'm never drinking again" Mokuba said. Jou snickered "Hey I lost remember Kid? If anyone should be bitching it should be me" Jou said. "You should eat something. It will help" Jou said. Mokuba violently shook his head wishing he hadn't as dizziness overwhelmed him. Jou laughed only to be silenced by Seto tossing a piece of his toast at him. "Stop teasing my brother" he said with a smirk. Jou stuck his tongue out at Kaiba and munched on the toast that had flew at his face moments before. This was...nice thought Jou. It was nice to wake up and have people around you.

He peeked a look at Kaiba as he worked. Things sure have changed since high school. He looked at the clock and almost choked on the toast. "Crap I'm going to be late!" Jou suddenly jumped up from the table. "Whoa puppy where's the fire?" Seto asked looking up at him. 'He called me puppy again' he thought with an inward smile "I have a class in 30 minuets. There's no way ill make it in time. I can't walk that fast." Jou said. "Relax pup my limo will get you there in time." Seto said. Jou blinked at him wondering why Kaiba was being nice to him...and had Kaiba only kissed him because he was drunk? Perhaps only to tease him? Gods he wish he knew.

"Uh thanks" Jou said lamely not knowing what else to say. "You're welcome" Seto said as He stood and called his driver. He walked out the front door with Jou to the limo.

"Hey puppy..?" he said after a slight hesitation "Would you come to dinner with me tonight?" Seto asked taking Jou by surprise. "I..uh...all of a sudden" Jou said and the cold stoic look on Seto's face returned instead of the calm one he had just moment's before. "Forget it" Seto said turning. "Kaiba wait!" Jou called after him making the brunette pause. "I was surprised is all...pleasantly surprised. I would love to go to dinner with you" Jou said thinking that another night with human contact would be nice.

Seto relaxed "Good. I'll pick you up around...9?" Kaiba asked. Jou nodded he should be ready by then. He smiled and Kaiba inclined his head with his customary smirk as he turned and went back into the house when the limo pulled up. 'What am I gonna do' Jou thought worriedly as the limo drove him to his Dojo. He'd only ever been out with his Sensei and then they talked about his life ans such. He and Kaiba were old enemies what the hell were they supposed to talk about. This was just great.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't know when he decided to pursue his puppy but when he woke up this morning and Jou being on his thoughts had probably played a big roll in it. The puppy had become a mystery to him and it was one he wanted to find out. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black button up shirt that felt like smooth velvet. He would take Jou to a higher up restaurant but not to one of the ones full of stuck up snobs that he use to frequent. Yes he admits it. He use to be a stuck up asshole in school thinking he was superior but he realized that being like that was no fun. Specially if you had no one to share your day and accomplishments with. Well Mokuba did count but he was craving...companionship and right now his puppy was what his body was crying for. He was tough yet kind. He had fire that most people lack around him. Jou was what he needed. The wood to keep his fire for life burning. And he knew no one but the puppy could do it.

With a small smile he walked out ignoring Mokuba's smart mouth comments and out the door and into the waiting Limo.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jou was nervous. He paced back and fourth his apartment living room with precious watching, and sometimes attacking, him. When had Kaiba taken a...liking to him? Was it just after last night? Was it since high school. He didn't know how to feel about it all. He had only ever loved one man in his life and that had been his Sensei. He winced remembering the times they shared with one another wondering if they had had more time if things would have turned out for the better with them. He shook the thoughts away. In order to live he had to put himself out there even if ti meant getting hurt again.

Precious bounded over to the window and mewed lightly looking at Jou then back to the window. He walked and saw the limo parked outside and saw Seto standing outside waiting for him. "I'll be right down" He called out before walking to the door checking himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing black dress pants (yes he owned a few pair) and a forest green turtleneck shirt that looked nice and comfy on his frame. Grabbing his house key he pet precious once more before turning out the light's and headed down the stairs and gaped at Kaiba...not that he hadn't seen Kaiba before but for some reason he looked so different right now and he...like it very much.

"Hello puppy" Seto said as he opened the door for Jou who blushed and climbed in. Seto slid in beside him and shut the door. "You look nice" Seto said as he turned in his seat to face Jou. "Ah...thank you...you do too Kaiba." He said. "Please call me Seto. We've known each other long enough" Seto said. Jou felt his heart hammer in his chest. He knew he and Mokuba were the only ones allowed to call him that. "Alright..Seto" He said with a small smile. They made small talk as they drove downtown and pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant.

They got a small table on the balcony that over looked the city and the sight was quite breathtaking. The night was warm and the candle light danced upon the two figures as fresh wine was served to them. "Wow Seto this is...lovely. I never dreamed to coming to places like this" Jou said a permanent flush seeming to stain his cheeks. Seto smiled lightly and it took Jou's breath away. If he had to say so himself that was the moment he thought he might have fallen for the CEO. His smile was a rare sight to behold and it was absolutely beautiful.

"So...Seto?" Jou started making the brunette look up at him over the rim of his wine glass. "When did you realize you were...well...you know. Gay" Jou said whispering the last part making Seto choke slightly on his whine. "I don't like to be placed in a category puppy. I like what I like. Whether it be a man or a woman." Seto said. "I see...that's kinda how I feel too" Jou said as he sipped his own glass of wine. They sat in silence until their meal arrived and they started to eat in a comfortable silence. "This is delicious" Jou said as he took a bite. "Yes. Its one of my favorite places to come. The wine is another reason I love it here. Its all very delicious...I like it better now because of the good company I have" Seto said almost making Jou choke on his pasta. "Seto...You seem like you like me" Jou said and Seto nodded "I do." "But for how long?" Jou asked. "For as long as I can remember. It just hasn't always been clear to me. I didn't exactly hate you in high school since I know that's where your getting at. I just had issues with trust in people." he said "Wow...Seto Kaiba admitting to one of his flaws...is it the end of the world?" Jou teased earning a playful glare from Kaiba "Watch your tongue or you wont get any desert" he said and Jou looked aghast. They both started laughing.

XxXxXxXxXx

They pulled up in front of Jou's apartment and he realized that he really didn't want to go. He had been having so much fun with Seto. "Give me your number" Jou asked as he took out his cell and they exchanged numbers. "Thank you for tonight Seto. I really needed it" he said with a smile. "I did to puppy." Seto said as he started to move in closer. Jou felt his face heat up. Seto was gonna kiss him and none of them were drunk. He took a deep breath and he felt the soft lips upon his own and he immediately relaxed against them. It seemed so natural to be doing this with Seto and yet it should feel the total opposite...well opposites attract right?

They pulled back a few moments later with the both of them blushing. "Seto...what does...this...um...what does this mean...us...kissing" Jou asked sheepishly as he looked away. "I guess you can call it dating." He replied his hand resting on Jou's shoulder. "Good...I would like that." Jou said as they said their good nights and he crawled out of the limo and walked upstairs to his apartment. He was dating Seto Kaiba...wow what would his friends think about this...oh...was he even allowed to tell his friends? He knew they weren't a couple. Being his boyfriend and dating him is something totally different. So should he tell his friends? Whatever he would worry about that later. For now he would live in the first happy moment hes had in a long time.

He crawled into bed after washing up and fell asleep thinking of Seto.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto got home and heard Mokuba in the living room still playing a game. It was well past midnight what was he doing up. "Mokuba" He said in the tone that made the younger brother wince

"Big brother your home...How was your date with Jou?" He asked with a grin. "It was fine. Why aren't you in bed you have school tomorrow" Seto said. The younger male shook his head. "Nope its Saturday tomorrow" Mokuba said with a smirk. Seto groaned "Whatever. Don't stay up to late. Goodnight" He said turning and leaving. Mokuba almost rolled on the floor laughing. What Seto didn't realize was that he technically did have school. But since it was 'Friday' already and 'tomorrow' was Saturday meaning he schemed his brother out of another day of school. Thank god he had Jou on his mind or he would have caught that.

Seto climbed into bed after a quick shower and brushing his teeth. He could still smell Jou's on the other pillow and he hated himself for feeling so weak and pulling the pillow to his face so he could smell it. He missed the blond what could he say. Having just gotten him back into his life he realized how...dead he had been without him and Jou made him feel alive again. This could either end very well or very badly for them...he hoped for the first part because he was honestly tired of being alone.

Seto sighed and closed his eyes thinking of his golden puppy.

BleedingChaos: Well here's another chapter. I know it wasn't that long and nothing to good happened just yet but its building up to it don't worry. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this cute little chapter. Like I said Im trying my best to keep them as in character as I can be. I hope you like and another chapter will be coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. I want more pwease! Lava you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow Grounds 4

Jou woke up late the next morning for his classes. With a curse he rushed through the house trying to get ready. A flash from his cell phone made him pause and picked it up. He had one new message. Opening it he ready the text and found himself smiling. 'I had a good time, let's do it again soon. Seto.' He smiled wider as he slipped the phone into his pocket as he then rushed to the kitchen to at least feed Precious before he left. He didn't even get a chance to enjoy a cup of coffee or two like he usually did before work. Oh well he'd manage some how. He would say that last night was worth it.

Having made it to 'The Last Stand' he quickly set up for the morning classes and only a few had arrived by then. He took out his cell phone deciding to write the CEO back. 'Yes it was fun. Thanks to you I over slept and had to skip breakfast to get here on time. Hard to believe I use to live my life being late to school and everything huh. Ah the good ol'days. LOL' Jou replied. He set the phone on his desk as he stood and discarded his socks and walked to the mats as the rest of the children started to file in. The morning classes seemed to go by quickly. He glanced at the clock and noticed just fifteen more minuets until his afternoon class would be in. Hearing the door open he looked up in surprise at seeing the tall brunette.

"Kai- Seto, what are you doing here?" Jou asked in surprise making the CEO arch a brow. "If you must know a certain mutt guilt tripped me into bringing him food. So...I thought we could have lunch together" Seto said in his cool casual tone. Leave it to Kaiba to act like the ice prince while still doing something sweet. Seto came in and set the picnic basket on the desk before him and lifted the lid. Something smelt delicious.

"What is it?" Jou asked as he tried to get closer only to get tapped on the nose and saw Seto waggling his finger at him while tsking at him. "Now now puppy." Seto said as he made Jou sit in his desk chair while Seto sat across from him. He then pulled out two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of wine. A small platter of fruit and two plates of chicken carbonara. "Wow" Jou said pleasantly surprised at the delicious spread. He took a bite of the pasta and couldn't help the moan of pleasure slipping from his mouth at the delicious taste. "Glad you approve" Seto said taking a bite of his own. "Its. Delicious... You have to give your cook a raise" he said reaching for his wine glass to take a sip. "Well that won't be necessary since I made it myself" Seto said causing Jou to choke on his wine. "What!" He asked surprise evident in his tone. "What? Whats so hard to believe about that?" Seto asked clearly amused by his puppy's reaction.

"Nothing, never mind" Jou said with a shake of his head as he continued eating. When they were just sipping wine and eating the fruit was when his class started to fill in. "Afternoon Sensei!" The students chimed. Jou smiled as he stood to bow back and the students then glanced to Seto before realization his them. "Holy cow its Seto Kaiba!" They were awed. "Sensei wasn't he the jerk you said you always envisioned yourself beating?" One of the students asked and Jou laughed nervous. "Eh-heh yeah one of them. That was a long time ago though. We're friends now" Jou said as Seto sat there hiding his face but you could see his body trembling letting on to the laughter he was trying to contain. "Go change" Jou said and they yipped as they scampered off.

"So you use to envision me ey mutt? And how did you use to envision me?" He asked with a smirk and a wink making Jou blush. As the student's started to line up for their warm ups when the door opened. Confused Jou looked up only to hold back a growl as one of the last people he wanted to see walked in through the door.

"What do you want Mr. Yamaki?" Jou asked a bit vehemently. Seto tensed at the tone and eyed the man but he didn't look familiar.

"To talk business of course." Mr. Yamaki said. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a class." Jou said. laughed as he looked at the children with a sneer. "you call this band of mutts a class?" Mr. Yamaki said. Jou growled menacingly and took a step forward. "Don't ever insult my students unless you want me to break your jaw so that you cant spew your crap again. I have no intention of selling out to you so just give it up." Jou Said as he turned. "Why you.." Mr. Yamaki said as he raised a fist and was about to hit Jou from behind. "Pup look..." Seto started to warm but looked like he hadn't needed to give such a warning. Jou's eyes glazed over and he lent to the side so that the punch missed the back of his head and Mr. Yamaki lost his balance. Jou crouched slightly to bring his elbow up right into the males gut knocking the air from him and crumpled to the floor. Jou turned to look down at him with murderous eyes.

"How dare you hit me. I should sue you and take this place from you." Mr. Yamaki panted for breath until a look of terror rose on his face as a tall cold looking brunette stood over him. "Is that right? Please I encourage you to do so I without a doubt can assure you that you will loose and not only that you will loose more than your Dojo. Ill make sure you loose your reputation along with your dignity got that. Now get out of here and don't let me catch you anywhere near Jounouchi, his students, or this Dojo or I will sure you till all you see is black and white." Seto said. Mr. Yamaki growled before he scurried out of the shop.

The kid's looked uncertainly at Jou who gave them a small smile. "Don't worry its fine. Assume your positions" Jou said. He looked to Seto and gave a small smile. "You shouldn't have gotten involved. I've been dealing with him for a long time now. I know how to handle him." Jou said lightly. Seto was at a loss for words so instead he merely grunted and sat back at the desk and watched as Jou taught his students self defense. He admired the way his puppy moved with such grace. Made him think about how clumsy the other had seen in high school. Also made him think where else that gracefulness would suffice. He felt his blood pulse as he shook away the thoughts.

The class was over before Seto realized he had been just staring at his pup the whole time. Alone again Jou took a seat and downed half a bottle of water. "If you can wait a few minuets I want to hope into the shower then we can go out if you wanted." Jou said. "Actually I have to get home I have to make sure Mokuba is sticking to his punishment. He tricked me last night and skipped out of school." Seto muttered. Jou laughed "I never thought I would see the day where Seto Kaiba would get fooled. By his little brother no less."

"Yeah well...It slipped my mind...and I was a little per-occupied. But your more than welcome to come to my place." Seto said. Jou blinked slightly but just laughed it off. "Alright ill be back in a few minuets." he said as he ran to the back and to the showers. Seto had to fight the urge to wander in and join him. True to his word he was out no later than ten minuets. He wore a dark gray turtle neck sweater and black jeans. "I'm ready"He said. Nodding they left the Dojo and walked across the street to Seto's car. "I didn't know you drove." Jou said. "When it suits me to drive I do" He replied with a small smirk.

"You continue to surprise me Seto." Jou said as he teasingly stuck his tongue out at Seto. "Careful pup I just might make you put that to use." Seto teased back making Jou blush and Seto started to laugh lightly. "You're cute" Seto said making the blond blush further. "Shut up." Jou said as they claimed into the car and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mokuba was in a rush. The driver was running late and if he didn't get home soon Seto was going to skin him for sure. He turned down one of the alleys hoping to cut his trip by a few minuets onto to bump into a group of a bunch of thugs.

"Well well well what do we have here. A little mouse who seems to have lost his way. Lets show him what we do to little mice around here." one said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Seto and Jou pulled into the massive garage of the Kaiba mansion and then walked into the foyer. "Mokuba!" Seto called out but got no answer. "He's probably still hiding out in his room." Seto said as he took off his coat. "How about a movie. We can grab some snacks and..."Seto cut himself off as he blushed lightly. "Snuggle in for a movie?" Jou helped and when the CEO blushed darker Jou smiled happily as he walked to him and stood on his tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You're cute too" Jou teased as he followed Seto into the kitchen.

After grabbing a bag of chips, bowl of pop corn, package of cookies and a few cans of pop they were in the entertainment room and choosing a movie. They decided on Sherlock Holmes since they both loved the movie. As they watched and snacked they found themselves snickering at Sherlock and Watson. "You can tell Holmes totally loves Watson" Jou said without really thinking then flushed as he realized he spoke allowed. He never voiced his opinions about movies in front of others. "I agree" Seto said surprising Jou. "You do?"

"Yes. It's elementary my dear puppy" Seto said in his best Holmes voice and Jou found himself snickering. It wasn't until they were near the end of the movie when they heard the front door slam open. Confused the males stood and went to the foyer only to feel the blood drain from their bodies.

"S-Seto" Mokuba whimpered as he collapsed in a bloody heep on the floor.

"Mokuba!" Seto and Jou cried out.

XxXxXxXxXx

"He's going to be alright." The doctor said as Seto was pacing the room and Jou was listening to the doctor. The doctor left shortly after and Mokuba woke up. Seto was immediately at his side.

"Mokuba! Who did this to you! I won't rest until they are behind bars are better off dead" Seto said ranting on and on while mokuba was struggling to get a word in.

"Seto...Seto...Seto...KAIBA!" Jou finally yelled getting Seto's attention. "What!"

"You're not helping any. You're only making it worse" Jou said and Seto glared at him in a way he hadn't in a long time. "And who are you to tell me that I'm not helping my brother mutt" He spat coldly. Jou froze up lightly his back tensing. "Fine jerk. Don't listen to me!" Jou said helplessly as he kicked Seto in the shin and left the room.

Seto watched after him then sighed. "He's right you know big brother. You're a Jerk" Mokuba rasped out. Seto stared up at him in shock. "Jou is just as distraught as you are brother." Mokuba said lightly. Seto sat in the chair beside the bed with a deep sigh as he rubbed his shin. "I didn't mean to lash out at him I just...I cant bare to see you hurt Mokuba. I should have been there for you." Seto said.

"No...I shouldn't have sneeked out when you were punishing me. Besides. You should be apologizing to Jou not me" Mokuba said. Seto groaned as he pulled out his phone. 'Hey puppy?' Seto wrote.

'what' was the short reply. 'about earlier...'

'forget about it'

Seto groaned again as he actually dialed Jou's number and was surprised when he answered. "What Kaiba" Jou said and Seto inwardly winced as he stood and paced the floor.

"The way I reacted was foolish"

"I know."

"Dammit pup stop with the short responses"Seto growled with irritation then jou fell silent. "What do you want from me dammit" Seto growled as he decided to leave Mokuba in peace and left his room only to stop in his tracks to see Jou sitting right outside the room with a grin on his face

"A simple 'I'm sorry' will suffice" Jou said hanging up the phone. "I'm..sorry...why are you..?"

"Still here? I wasn't going to abandon you when you need me Seto. I know you didn't mean what you said. I would probably be feeling the same way if it was my sister." Jou said. Seto stood before him and Jou stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks for being here for us puppy." Seto said.

Jou looked up to him with a smile then lent up on tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled back quickly when he realized they were in public. Seto smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Later. Ill give you a proper thank you later." Seto said

"I'm holding you to that." Jou said as they both entered Mokuba's hospital room again.

BleedingChaos: Well here's another chapter. It's leading up to much passion but with that must come the drama and then the happy ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow Grounds chapter 5

BleedingChaos: I apologize for my absence. I'm not gonna lie or make up excuses about life or work getting in the way. I got discouraged I admit. I have so much planned for this story and I have to admit it was quiet depressing getting so few reviews. I;m trying my hardest to actually take this story slow and building it up like any good story should be. I don't want to rush it or have the characters act totally OOC. Having so few reviews almost makes it seem like my work isn't worth it. I know its not the case but as readers and writers yourself I'm sure you've felt the same way I do at some point. But as a writer I cannot and will not allow this to keep me from updating forever. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.

Seto cursed when he was the headlines of the morning papers. '_Kaiba corp CEO takes comfort from blond male while younger brother heals from various injuries.'_

Seto tossed the paper into the recycling bin under his desk and reached for his cup of coffee. A beep from his office phone brought him out of his thoughts. "Sir, your little brother is on the line." His Secretary informed him. He quickly picked up the phone thinking something was wrong. "Moki whats..?" Seto started but was cut off by his brothers screech. He could give a harpy a run for her money.

"Seto! You're supposed to be home! You're on sick leave remember!" His brother scolded. Seto couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes. "Yes, well I was feeling better so I decided to come back to work. You on the other hand better be in bed." He said feeling his eye twitch as he could have sworn he heard his loving little brother mutter the word hypocrite under his breath.

"I am. Yugi and the gang are here" Mokuba replied then jerked the phone away from his ear as Seto screamed in it."What! What do you mean that midget and his friends are there! They better not be blowing any of my things up. Last time they were in my house that crazy psycho and tomb robber were chanting a curse in my closet. They burned one of my favorite trench coats. I want those freaks out of my house!" Seto exclaimed.

"If Jou knew you talk about his friends like that I'm sure he would dump you" Mokuba said. "Why are they there?" Seto asked expertly changing the subject. "Oh yeah. Jou got a call from Yugi while stopping by to check on me. He explained to Yugi my situation and soon enough everyone was showing with gifts and get well wishes." Mokuba said. "Where is Jou now?" Seto asked. "I haven't seen him since a little earlier. He left shortly after Marik and Bakura teased him about something." Mokuba explained while Seto's other line beeped. "I got another call Mokuba. Stay in bed and tell Yugi to make sure those psychos don't mess with my things again. I'll see you later." And with that he changed lines.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a blond here who insists he sees you. I told him you didn't want to be disturbed but hes acting irate and...Hey! You can't!"

Seto looked up as his door slammed open and he saw Jou who then slammed the door shut in his secretary's face and locked the door. Seto smirked at the display. "Was that really necessary?" he asked as he lent back in his office chair.

"The hell it wasn't! D-did you see the paper!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yes puppy." Seto replied calmly.

"Gods Seto, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I..." Jou trailed off as he balked at Seto who started to chuckle. Ok did Seto loose his mind?

"It's alright Jou. I'm dealing with it now. They would have found out eventually...stupid nosy pricks." Seto said muttering the last part.

"But...how can you be so calm about this? You're the CEO of a multi billion dollar company. Don't they use scandals such as these to ruin someone like you?"

Seto shrugged "Usually."

"Ok who spiked your coffee this morning? You are _way_ to calm about this. The Seto I know would be out for blood." Jou said.

"That's just it Jou. I'm not _that_ Seto anymore. The sooner you realize that the sooner we can get out of this awkward state of dating and venture deeper. Seto's brows furrowed when he saw the brief panic rush into his puppies eyes. Then the wall came up. Seto growled inwardly. Jou was still holding himself at a distance from 'this.' This being their so called relationship. And as quickly the panic came it was gone. Hidden beneath the layers of the males defenses. Just what was his puppy running from? Oh well he would deal with _that _issue later.

"Someone can't use something as blackmail if your open about it" Seto said suddenly steering the conversation away from his last statement.

"Oh..." Jou blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Seto stood from his chair and approached his fretful blond. "Done freaking out now?" Seto asked as he now stood before the male.

"Uh..Yeah I guess so. Sorry about all that. I just thought that... well you know. I guess I just didn't realize how much we've changed in the past couple years." Jou said.

"Jou... where do you expect us to go?" Seto asked seriously. Jou blinked. "What do you mean? I only came here to see how we were going to deal with the papers. I didn't expect us to go anywhere." Jou said.

"No, I'm talking about our relationship. I know this is new to the both of us but it seems like... Like your not opening up to me." Seto said. Jou scoffed. "And since when have you been Mr. Fourth coming huh? I'm sorry if I'm still trying to wrap my head around 'us.' It's hard to accept it all... I'm not sure if I want to yet..." Jou said.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Is it because its _me _or because your still in love with a dead man?"

Jou's breath left him as he stared bewildered at Seto. "Who the fuck do you think you are Kaiba!" Jou demanded. He always reverted back to his last name when he was mad at him. Seto suspected that it to was a defense mechanism.

"No Jou, the real question is _who_ the fuck do you think you are? I know exactly who I am. In fact I..." He started but cut off as his facial features suddenly seemed pained as he gripped his abdomen.

Jou forgot all about the argument they were just having as Seto dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath. A light sheen of sweat had built on his brow and his eyes remained tightly shut. "Seto!" Jou shouted as he ran to the door and threw it open surprising Seto's sectary. "Call for help!" Jou said.

"No!" Seto said threw clenched teeth. "You dumb ass your in pain. You need help." Jou said. "I'm fine!" "You don't look fine to me." "And since when did you start paying attention to me" Seto growled out. "At least I'm trying! Besides who are you to tell me about my feelings. Just a few months ago I knew your for years and you were always an insensitive prick! How the hell am I suppose to just fall into your arms and NOT question my sanity!" Jou shouted. "Forget this. I'm leaving. I don't need this from anybody. Most certainly not _you._" Jou said turning and headed to the elevators located on the other side of his secretary's desk.

When Jou stepped into the elevator he had to admit when Seto stormed in behind him and pinned him to the back wall he must have looked as shocked as his secretary did. "I'm going home." Seto said as the door slid shut. Jou tried to break Seto's hold. "Leggo" He muttered. "Never." Seto growled out. Jou looked up his eyes wide as he started into blue fire. He never heard Seto speak with such emotion. Not even when he was dealing with his little brother.

"I'm never going to let you go Jounouchi. I don't know how or why I let the likes of you burrow under my skin. But you did and now I will never let you go. No one is going to have you. Dead or alive. You gave me these feelings and now you _will _take responsibility for them" The elevator door slid open and Seto pushed Jou into the abandoned hallway. He grabbed the male's wrist tightly and shoved him into the nearest empty office and shut and locked the door behind him. No sooner than that were his lips attached to the blond's lips kissing him ferociously.

Jou was between dazed, confused, and undoubtedly turned on. He had never witnessed Seto like this. So feral. So passionate. He knew that what just happened between them in the elevator...was in a way, Seto declaring his love. Jou moaned when he felt Seto's thigh spread his as their tongues dueled in a fiery kiss. Jou moaned as his body quickly reacted to Seto's demanding tongue. He never knew passion like this. Never...not even with his Sensei...

Jou's eyes suddenly shot open when he felt Seto pull away from him and drop to his knees in front of him. With a gasp Seto's mouth descended upon his swollen organ. When had Seto freed his erection... But god's did it feel good. Jou's hand quickly found its way into the brunettes hair and gave it a tug as his body rocked into the hot suction. "S-seto, w-why?" He stuttered but only earned a furious suck from the male that made him see stars as his body shuddered in bliss.

When Seto pulled back Jou sank to the floor gasping for breath. His cheeks were heavily flushed as he blankly stared at the panting teen who knelt in front of him. "Why you ask?" Seto said suddenly as he stood. "Consider this as a demonstration of my feelings. When you decide to take our platonic dating to the next level let me know." Seto said and with that he straightened up his clothing the best He could and left Jou there.

XxXxXx

A week had passed since that day in Kaiba Corp and still no word from Jou. Had he pushed to hard? No. If he hadn't who knows when he might have gotten through to the blond. Since then Seto had spent the whole week trying to figure out what exactly went on with the blond and that damned Sensei of his.

Seto refused to admit defeat. He had meant what he said to Jou in his elevator. Now the only thing he had to do was get the blond to talk to him again. Dammit why did life have to be like this so... aggravating. It made him feel so...alive. He realized that it was something he now felt thanks to Jou. He sighed as he banged his head on the table for the fifth time that day. "I feel like a damned fool." He muttered though smiled none the less.

"Uh Seto? I'm leaving now." Mokuba said making Seto's head snap up. He relaxed a bit when he realized it was just Mokuba.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"To Jou's dojo. Remember? You said as soon as I was better that I was going to go to his classes and learn how to defend myself." Mokuba said. Shit how could he have forgotten.

"I'll go with you." Seto said standing suddenly.

"Are you sure? I thought you and Jou were fighting" Mokuba said.

Seto hurried past him and grabbed his coat. "We aren't fighting we're...reflecting." Seto said making the younger Kaiba arch his brow. "I got to make sure that you will learn what you need to learn. Specially since I asked for it to be one on one training. I'm paying him extra tuition for you for doing that. I have to make sure I'm getting my money's worth." Seto said

"First off, we both know Jou is an exceptional fighter. You've come home with your fare share of bruises from your fights. Secondly, he refused the extra money and said you only had to pay regular fees." Mokuba pointed out.

Seto picked Mokuba up and tossed him over his shoulder and walked out the front door to the waiting limo with the protesting Mokuba the whole way.

XxXxXx

Jou waited with anticipation as he watched the minuets tick by. He hadn't spoken to Seto the whole week. He had taken the time to reflect on his feelings towards Seto and their relationship as well as on his past with his Sensei. He realized that his past was one of the main things holding him back...the most important one anyways. One that he had decided to share with Seto that morning while he had been tossing and turning in bed after yet another sleepless night.

He glanced out the window and felt his tension rise ten fold when he saw the black limo pulling up. And of course following was the bloody paparazzi. You would think Seto would learn to take a regular car places. It attracted less attention. He walked to the door to greet them. He grew impatient with all the camera's going off in his face as he let them in. impatient enough that he broke one of the reporters noses when he tried to force his way threw the door.

"Wow Jou that was so cool!" Mokuba said in awe when Jou finally got the door shut and locked. Jou smiled tentatively. "It was nothing" He said admiring Mokuba's uniform he had donned for their training. He had yet to make eye contact with Seto.

"Alright. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Jou asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this!" He said getting into his best fighting stance.

Jou smiled as he sat on one of the mats and crossed his legs and rested his hands on his legs. "Take this stance Mokuba. This is lesson one." Jou said.

"Wha! I'd get creamed in a second! Aww this is so lame" Mokuba said pouting as he got into the position Jou was in. Jou peeked his eye open when he heard a soft chuckle from Seto who had taken a seat at his desk. And for the first time that week he felt a smile lift his lips and his heart skipped a beat when Seto actually smiled back.

BleedingChaos: Well I guess I'm going to end the chapter there. Hopefully my lovely readers see I'm starting to get to the heart of the story. Where the conflict starts coming into play. It is so hard not to just rush to the point of the story. As I've pointed out its hard for me to try to keep the flow of the story as well as keeping the characters in line as much as possible. This story is one of the best I think I've come up with so I'm trying not to ruin it. Hope you all enjoyed! Till next time!


End file.
